


This is Life that's so Thankless

by Ste3o (stefy_coool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Substance Abuse, TheEnd!verse, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/Ste3o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some DeanCas TheEnd!verse angst and porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Life that's so Thankless

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for this prompt on tumblr, Destiel ~ angst, 2014!verse, winter.  
> Mention of Dean/OFC and Cas/OFC

The weather was getting cold again. Cas hated winter for that. As he was bored and cold one night, he went to the fearless leader's cabin. He snuck in silently as the Winchester was fast asleep in his room. The ex-angel walked to the bed and slowly crawled onto it and over Dean, careful not to wake him. He looked at the closed eyes, leaning his forehead to the other's, breathing softly over the hunter's lips.

"Dean..." He whispered, but got no reaction whatsoever from the man under him. Cas moved up till his legs straddled Dean. He brought his hands up to Dean's hair, sliding them down to the man's shoulders, then further down his chest till he was completely sitting on the hunter's lap. Dean didn't even stir as Cas unbuckled both their belts and unzipped their jeans, slowly pulling them down. Even pretty drunk, Cas was already half hard. Dean wasn’t of course, but Cas thought it wouldn’t be long before he would be. He leaned to the side of the bed and picked up a bottle of lube, squeezing it to get some on his fingers. He leaned back on Dean, bringing his hand behind him down to his butt cheek and between them to start stroking at his hole. Cas slowly moved, grinding on Dean low enough for their dicks to grind against each other. He stroked the rim of his hole to spread the lube and slid a finger inside himself with a gasp. He brought his other hand up to Dean’s neck, softly panting in his ear as he kept working himself open with his finger before adding a second one. After a moment, he was completely hard and leaking, his cock still sliding on Dean’s. He moved his fingers in and out of his hole in some kind of rhythm, panting on Dean’s cheek. “Dean...”

This time Dean stirred. He winced, “Cas...?” and slowly opened his eyes with a moan. His hands rose up to Cas’ waist, gripped him and flipped him over, leaving Cas beneath Dean. The hunter grabbed both of the ex-angel’s hands and held them above his head to look into deep blue eyes. “The hell you think you’re doing?” Cas looked back into deep green eyes, still panting heavily. 

“Dean...” Cas’ breathing quickly calmed down. He looked at Dean more seriously. “What? Aren’t you happy to see me?” He smirked, gently pressing his knee at Dean’s crotch. The taller man sat back, sighing and pulling back his pants on. Cas looked at him disappointed and wailed. “You gotta be kidding me!?” 

Dean glared back at him. “What are you even doing here Cas?”

Cas rolled his eyes and looked away. “I was bored and freezing my ass off. Thought I’d get it warmed up.” He smirked at Dean again but the hunter kept glaring. 

“Don’t you have your own harem for that?”

Cas’ smirk fell and he kept staring at Dean with a blank expression. “Right.” He forced himself to smile, looking away. “I suppose I do.” He pushed Dean off of him to get up. “Why do I ever bother with you I wonder.” He sighed as Dean got up and started walking to the door. Cas looked up to him with a questioning look.

“Come on Cas, I don’t have time for this.” He motioned the door to Cas. The ex-angel kept staring at him.

“What?” He tried to laugh it off. “You’re just gonna throw me out?” He got up, pulling his pants back on and walked to Dean. “I know you want it.” He stood closer to Dean, wrapping a hand around his waist to pull him closer, his other hand coming down between them to clutch at Dean’s crutch. The hunter looked away at an attempt to ignore the touch, but Cas tilted his head to look at him, leaning closer till their lips brushed. “Take me.” He whispered as Dean brought his gaze back to him.

Then Dean grabbed Cas’s wrists and spun over to pin Cas’s face to the wall. Cas smiled and chuckled at the pressure. Dean held Cas’s wrists with a hand, the other one pulling down their pants again. They were both hard and Cas’s ass was still wet with lube so Dean had no problem pressing two fingers inside him without so much as a warning. Cas gasped at the pain, easily adjusting and pressing back into Dean’s touch for more. Dean pulled out and fumbled in his pockets to get a condom. He rolled it onto himself with skill and quickly pushed at Cas’ entrance. The ex-angel moaned at the intrusion and pain, not nearly prepared enough for Dean. Dean groaned, pushing deeper and moving before Cas could adjust. He moved faster and harder as they both started panting. At some point, Dean hit Cas’ prostate, making Cas moan louder and come after the third hit. Cas panted, spent, as Dean kept pushing hard into him till he also came with a grunt. 

The hunter pulled out and off of Cas and walked a few steps back to fall backwards onto his bed panting. The ex-angel turned around to stare at him. Dean pulled himself further onto the bed and laid there, his arm across his face. 

“There. You got what you wanted, now leave me alone.”

Cas frowned. “What? You think I come see you just for sex?”

“I don’t even care. Just leave.” Dean waved his hand at him and turned around, falling back asleep.

Cas stood there, leaning against the wall, staring at Dean before he slowly walked to the bed and laid down beside him. He wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

“You’re a fucking chick Cas.”

“Shut up. I told you I’m cold.”

“Whatever, just don’t wake me up again.”

\--

When Cas woke up in the morning, he was alone in the cold bed. He looked around the room and sighed. He got up, took a quick shower and walked out the cabin. The first thing he saw outside was Dean. Kissing a girl. Risa, he thought, or was it Jeanne, he couldn’t remember. It was normal of course, they never said they were exclusive or anything, and Dean always said he prefered strangers. Even if Cas knew all the camp ‘knew’ them already, but Dean liked to keep the appear indifferent. Cas had his own girls too, not that he really cared about any of them. He didn’t even knew most of their names, but they were good back-up when Dean was... not available.

He walked away, passing Dean and the girl, and went to his own cabin. Aside from when Dean threw them out, there’s practically always some girls hanging around in Cas’ cabin. They greeted him with smiles and kisses, but he was too sober to care. Dean never really liked seeing him stoned, so Cas always tried not to take anything when he was with him. However now that he was back in his own little house, the first thing he wanted was some of those blue magic pills that would make him feel better. 

Once that had been taken cared of, he ignored the girls again in favor of going out again. It was starting to snow, which was beautiful to look at but really cold to be outside. Cas didn’t really care though, he needed the air. He needed anything to get away from the camp, away from Dean for a while.

\--

At the end of the day, when it started to get dark, Dean wondered around the camp and grabbed Chuck by the elbow when he crossed his path.

“Hey. Where’s Cas?” The prophet looked back at him with a frown. 

“Cas? I don’t know. I haven’t seen him all day. I thought he was with you.”

Dean shook his head and looked away. “Shit.” He let go of the prophet and went to Cas’ cabin again. For once, the cabin was empty, aside from one girl standing at the door. Dean looked down at her. “Where’s Cas?” 

The girl shook her head. “I don’t know, he passed quickly this morning then left.”

Dean started to feel panic. He grabbed the girl by the shoulder to shake her. “Where!? Where did he go!?”

The girl struggled free and scared. “I-I don’t know! He went that way... I think...” She pointed to the woods out of the camp. Dean let her go and went for the woods.

He walked for about an hour, looking everywhere for Cas. It was a good thing there wasn’t much Croates in this area with all the screaming Dean was doing. The snow didn’t help though, it had snowed most of the day which now covered most of the ground. Dean looked for traces or steps, anything, but there was nothing.

After the second hour, it was completely dark, he couldn’t see anything and there was still no trace of Cas. Dean started to panic, Cas could be anywhere, he could have been caught by the Croates or wounded or fell somewhere or lost or anything! Dean started to think it was probably his fault too. What with how he treated Cas lately... as in for the past year or so... More like since Lucifer really. 

If Cas died... 

Dean stopped and leaned on a tree. After searching for two hours, he didn’t even knew where he was himself anymore. He was lost and he had lost the last person to care about him. He sank down to his knees. He was cold and tired and a little hungry and didn’t know what to do anymore. He couldn’t do this without Cas. He needed to find him. 

“Dammit Cas... Where the hell are you man?” Dean looked around again and spotted something leaning on a tree close to him. “Cas!?” He leached to him. “Cas!!” Dean grabbed the little figure buried in the snow and pulled him out. It was Cas alright, but he was stone cold and unconscious. Dean looked for his pulse and breath but couldn’t feel either. “Shit. Cas, wake up man! Come on!” He shook him desperately trying to wake him up but Cas was out cold. Dean took him up on his back and started walking again. “It’s ok Cas... We’re going back... We’ll be fine... I promise.” Dean walked in the tick snow with Cas on his back, not knowing where he was heading. The snow still falling down was erasing his steps so he didn’t even knew where he came from or if he was even walking straight. But he kept going.

After three hours, Dean was as frozen as Cas and not able to walk anymore. He found a little desolate stable where he crashed to the ground. He pulled Cas in his arms and held him tight.

“I’m sorry Cas...” He whispered, desperately trying to stay awake. “Cas... wake up... please...” Dean was shivering but he kept Cas close in his arms, sharing as much heat as possible. It was very faintly but Dean could finally feel Cas’ heartbeat. “Cas? Cas!” He shook him again but there was still no breathing from the ex-angel. “Shit.” Dean held him down and closed his lips on his to try and make him breathe. He hit his chest a few times before Cas finally coughed and woke up. Dean pulled him tightly in his arms again. “Dammit Cas!” Cas was still coughing, trying to get to breathe again but Dean held him close, his face hidden in Cas’ neck.

“D-Dean?” Dean was shivering in his arms but Cas relaxed and wrapped his arms around his neck. “What happened?”

“Fuck.” Dean pulled off just enough to look at Cas. “You scared the shit out of me.” He leaned his forehead on Cas’, trying to calm down.

“I’m sorry...” Cas apologized in a whisper, looking back in Dean’s eyes. Dean let out a small laugh and got up, pulling Cas along with him.

“Come on, we gotta get out of here.” He started walking again, in some direction.

“Dean-” 

“I don’t wanna hear it Cas. You almost died out here-”

“Dean, the camp’s that way.” Cas pointed the opposite direction. Dean just looked at him with a questioning look. “I... came here before...” Cas looked down, clinging to himself for warmth. Dean walked back to him and passed his arm around Cas’ waist, pulling him along in the right direction.


End file.
